Outtakes: Just a Silly Shower
by claidibabaa
Summary: Hermione has a very important question to ask Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Author's Note: This is a parody of sorts I guess? Heh. I just wanted to write something a bit more light-hearted and funny from the Just a Silly Shower universe.

**Outtakes…Just a Silly Shower**

"Malfoy…I've been thinking about this and I really need to know the answer."

"What?"

"It's…" she hesitated. "It's really important, and I need you to give me an honest response."

"Anything, Hermione. Ask me anything."

"Are you sure Malfoy? Can you take the burden of telling me the truth?"

"Of course!"

"You have to absolutely sure Draco! I don't know what I'd do if…if…" she let out a slight sob.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted, slightly panicked and worried, "Please! I'd do anything for you!"

She took a deep breath. "This bed…it didn't belong to either Crabbe or Goyle, did it?"


	2. Chapter 2

She purposely times her breaths according to his

Disclaimer: Alas, the Harry Potter universe does not belong to me.

**A/N: The following chapters are some one-takes that didn't fit in anywhere else. I might use them for Just a Silly Shower, but for now they are here. **

**Outtakes Chapter 2**

She purposely times her breaths according to his. She can feel and can see his chest rising, falling, and so she times her breaths according to his. She breathes, in, out, in, out, her chest now too moving in sync with his. It is an odd thing to do, she knows, but she just wants to feel…more

At one with him, one being, one soul, with one mind, one thought. She wants to be absorbed into him, climb on top of him and sink in like so much molten liquid.

Slowly, gradually, she falls asleep, dreaming dreams that while not identical, were very similar to one Draco Malfoy's.


	3. Chapter 3

It was mind-numbingly

**Outtakes Chapter 3**

It was mind-numbingly infuriating.

She looked the same as she always did, right? Bushy hair in a non-descript brown colour looking as though a wildfire had consumed it and left dried twigs in its wake; slightly protruding, pursed mouth, that while no longer rabbity with her transformed teeth, still decidedly resembling some kind of small, furry animal. Add to that the constant frown that graced her features and the sprinkling of rowdy freckles across her face, and you'd be hard pressed to admit that she was a beauty.

So there was that one time (_one time!_) at the Yule Ball in fourth year when it seemed that Granger had managed to do something nothing short of miraculous and tamed that wild bush and slapped on some makeup that concealed her many imperfections (and Draco was willing to wager that she'd cast several glamour charms upon her person as well).

But so what? It was not as if she'd looked like _that_ in the days after. She knew and he knew that she was never going to look that way again without any number of lengthy preparations!

So what was it that made him so obsessed?

Something whispered, seemingly, just past his ear.

_But then there were her eyes. _

000

They said that the eyes were the windows to a person's soul.

If that were the case than Malfoy's eyes showed the doorway to a very turbulent place indeed, a place where she'd be hard pressed to go. In fact, you'd probably have to shove her in.

It was unnerving really, as if he were trying to deconstruct _her_ very soul, weighing up her flaws and merits in some kind of scales in that impenetrable mind of his. She had the feeling too that her flaws were probably winning that battle, tipping over the scales to rest permanently on the ground like some kind of one ton elephant.

He was constantly staring, had been for a few weeks now; in the Great Hall, in her Ancient Runes class, Advanced Potions with Snape…he'd even stopped his infernal complaining at Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class and instead now used his time more fruitfully to stare at her unwaveringly. She could feel his eyes everywhere, and every time she turned to look at him, he'd be there, staring unabashedly right back at her, issuing some kind of challenge she didn't know if she'd win.

It was like this too, in their Advanced Potions study sessions that they'd been forced to go to by that bastard Snape. Where he once derided her for her lineage and substandard looks, he now just stared at her in between his scribblings on parchment. She was so unnerved and frustrated that at times she almost screamed at him to say something, anything; to call her a mudblood, insult her hair, because one more second of this creepy silence and his staring and she'd go absolutely nutters.

If she hadn't already.

000

Her eyes were like…like Ares, a female version of Ares maybe, come to claim him, all molten fire and brimstone. Sometimes he felt they would scorch him completely, other times when they cooled, he fancied that he could see past the fire to something else, something she kept hidden from all except maybe him, and even so, only inadvertently revealing itself. But it was only for a moment, for one, sweet moment, and then it'd be lost to him as if it never were.

He craved that moment, ever since the first time he saw it. He spent all his time trying to recreate it, trying to see it again in her eyes.

But he never did. Not that he would stop trying until he did.


End file.
